Opposite world
by Yuna1717
Summary: Une histoire qui se déroule durant l'arc des "Kimera Ants", reprenant l'histoire entre Meruem et Komugi mais avec une OC du nom de Yuna à la place de Komugi. Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Meruem x OC


_Notes :_ C'est une fanfic que j'ai voulu écrire il y a un bon moment déjà et j'ai volontairement remplacé Komugi par une OC car je veux tourner le scénario à ma manière ~ Sinon l'histoire est semblable si vous avez lu le manga ou regardé l'anime Hunter x Hunter vous ne vous y perdrez pas ! Je m'excuse pour tous les fans de Komugi … !

Tous les personnages sauf Yuna ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent entièrement à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Yuna, vêtue d'un kimono rouge sang, ornée de fleurs de couleur or, entra non sans anxiété dans une immense salle. L'endroit aurait pu paraître sans importance si on ne prenait pas en compte que le Roi, l'empereur de son pays, s'y trouvait. Il était assis devant un plateau de jeu et derrière lui se trouvait un ravissant paravent teinté de rouge et de gris qui se mariait parfaitement avec l'ensemble bordeaux de la salle où elle se trouvait.

Une fille aussi banale qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ce magnifique endroit -et surtout- devant le seigneur de son pays du jour au lendemain. Cela l'avait énormément perturbé, d'abord car elle n'avait rien de spécial par rapport aux autres habitants et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on fasse attention à une fille aussi misérable qu'elle, qui ne sait faire qu'une chose : jouer au Gungi.

Même si elle ne l'admettait pas, car très peu de personnes lui avaient fait la réflexion, il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait l'avantager chez elle, c'était son physique. En effet Yuna était une très belle jeune fille âgée d'à peine 16 ans : Elle avait de beaux et longs cheveux châtains qui lui atteignait le bas du dos, elle les avaient attachés en une queue sur le côté, elle était de taille moyenne et avait également de magnifiques yeux bleus ciel mais comme elle ne voyait que très peu, elle ne les ouvrait pas souvent.

C'était à cause de cet handicap qu'elle ne menait pas une vie très agréable : beaucoup d'enfants la poussait et la traitait comme une moins que rien... Et les adultes s'y sont mis aussi, car ayant atteint un âge où elle pouvait travailler, personne ne voulait d'elle puisqu'elle ne servait à rien, en fait il la traitait tous comme l'aveugle qu'elle était.

Bien sûr elle ne l'était pas totalement, elle arrivait quand même à voir mais sa vision, étant brouillé, elle ne voyait presque pas.

C'est pour cela qu'elle a cru d'abord à une blague lorsqu'on lui avait dit que le Roi souhaitait la voir pour jouer un match de Gungi contre elle mais elle était venue : troublée et heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été de savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi important pouvait s'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu à elle.

Elle s'avança doucement, de peur de trébucher sur son kimono car elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Un marchand le lui offrit il y a quelques mois de cela, étant très abîmé, il n'arrivait pas à le vendre par conséquent quand Yuna lui demanda si il voulait bien lui donner cet habit, il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et accepta. Elle l'avait donc recoud par endroit et, malgré sa cécité partielle et donc quelques blessures, elle réussi à le remettre comme neuf. Ne l'ayant jamais porté jusqu'à ce jour, elle ne voulait pas déchirer ce précieux vêtement, la jeune fille voulait faire bonne impression devant son Roi.

Pour se repérer vaguement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne vit que quelques masses difformes et flous mais elle aperçut une personne assise et une autre debout, elle en déduit que l'un deux était le Roi. Elle s'approcha encore de quelques pas puis s'inclina respectueusement et bégaya :

-Euh...euh... Merci de me... de me... combattre... et...

Tout en continuant à lire le livre qui expliquait les règles et les bases du Gungi que lui avait donné Pufu, le Roi ne daigna la regarder et la coupa d'un ton neutre :

-Pas besoin de bavardage, toi et moi allons jouer au Gungi. Là, je suis en train d'apprendre les règles donc tu dois attendre.

Sa voix était belle et grave et ressemblait à l'intonation d'un adolescent plus qu'au dirigeant supposé âgée d'une quarantaine d'années que Yuna avait déjà entendu grâce à la télévision. Elle releva donc sa tête et répondit d'un air surpris :

-Hein ? Vous ne parlez pas comme le dirigeant suprême.

-Il est mort. Maintenant je suis le roi.

S'apercevant que ce qu'elle venait de dire était déplacé et profondément insolent, surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas pris connaissance d'une chose aussi importante, elle s'excusa de suite :

-Je suis désolée, je... je suis profondément désolée. Je ne suis qu'une idiote qui ne sait rien du monde extérieur. Je...

-Tu me distrais, tais-toi, répondit calmement le Roi, les yeux encore rivés sur son livre, puis il ajouta, toujours aussi serein : Ou je te tue.

Abasourdi, Yuna mit donc bêtement ses mains sur ses lèvres pour ne plus sortir aucun son et elle ouvrit les yeux en sa direction, ne pouvant pas voir le Roi, la jeune fille se demanda à cet instant à quoi pouvait-il ressembler. Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ou simplement par curiosité car il était le nouveau seigneur de ce pays ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais les quelques minutes d'attente qu'elle avait eu avant de jouer avec le Roi rendit cette envie plus grandissante.

-Bien, je comprends l'essentiel, déclara subitement le Roi, prêt à jouer au Gungi.

Yuna entendit le livre du Roi se fermer et en même temps elle sentit son corps basculer sur le côté.

Il ajouta :

-Commençons.

Mais il s'aperçut en levant ses yeux et en la voyant allongée sur le sol qu'il y avait un problème avec la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il à l'adolescente.

Pufu s'approcha de Yuna et l'examina. Il répondit au Roi, à la place de la jeune fille :

-Il semble qu'elle se soit évanouie. Après que vous lui avez dit de se taire, elle a fermé sa bouche et a arrêter de respirer.

Le Roi, tout en continuant à l'observer, déclara :

-C'est une fille extraordinairement stupide.

Il se demanda à se moment-là si elle était vraiment la championne d'un jeu aussi stratégique que le Gungi. Vu ce qu'il s'était passer, il se dit qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps contre lui, comme tous les autres avant elle.

Peu de temps après, Yuna se réveilla et elle comprit vite qu'elle s'était évanouie devant son seigneur.

Elle se sentit tellement embarrassée qu'elle voulut mourir et s'excusa des dizaines de fois :

-Je suis désolée... Je... je suis vraiment désolée, pardonnez-moi de...

-C'est bon, maintenant joue.

-Ou... oui, bégaya la jeune fille, je suis honorée de jou... jouer contre vous.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux au même moment, cela surpris le Roi et il demanda :

-Tu peux voir avec tes yeux ?

Étonné que le roi lui pose une question, Yuna baissa la tête et déclara :

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai une vision brumeuse des choses, j'arrive à voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi, des personnes ou des objets mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire à quoi ils ressemblent, elle s'arrêta un moment et reprit, alors vous pourrez me dire, s'il vous plaît, quels sont vos mouvements ? Et si mes yeux vous dérange, je peux...

-Je m'en fiche, rétorqua le Roi. Il remarqua que l'atmosphère avait changé autour de la jeune fille.

Yuna commença donc à jouer, elle avait les pions de couleur blanche.

Ils jouèrent un moment et elle finit la partie.

-7-8-2, Espion. Echec et Mat.

Elle soupira lorsque la partie se termina puis leva ses yeux bleus en direction du Roi, elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de cette partie. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : ne pas l'avoir déçu.

Le Roi remarqua qu'elle avait utilisé des approches standard, il en déduisit qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour qu'elle lui montrer ses vraies capacités.

-Une autre partie, ordonna t-il, tout en ramassant les pions du jeu.

Yuna, heureuse de refaire une autre partie de son jeu préféré avec ce grand seigneur, lui répondit un simple et joyeux « Oui ! ».

Ils continuèrent à jouer et la nuit arriva rapidement.

-8-8-1, Chevalier.

-Je suppose que c'est un Echec et Mat, déclara le Roi.

Yuna sourit et ramassa les pions puis les remit à leur place initiale pour commencer une autre partie tout en répondant :

-Mais vous apprenez quand même vite monseigneur, je vais devoir jouer mon jeu ou vous aurez l'avantage !

-Ça suffit... Va te reposer, lui dit le Roi en fermant les yeux.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien, affirma la concernée tout en agitant ses mains, je peux encore jouer...

Malheureusement pour elle, le Roi la coupa vite en lui disant qu'il avait un autre invité.

-Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui, ce sera ton tour.

La fille au kimono fut un peu déçue mais reprit vite sa joie habituelle et s'inclina en le remerciant pour ces parties de Gungi passé en sa compagnie.

Elle partit heureuse, elle avait hâte de refaire des parties avec son seigneur.

Quand la jeune fille sortit, Pufu s'approcha du Roi et ils commencèrent à discuter :

-Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, déclara t-il, sûr de lui. Dans le fond, ce jeu n'est pas différent des autres, dans 4 ou 5 parties, elle devra utiliser ses vraies capacités. Quand cela arrivera, je pourrai observer son rythme.

Soudainement un autre des membres de la garde royal vint annoncer au Roi que le joueur de Go s'était pendu et qu'il ne pourra donc pas jouer contre lui.

Quand il entendit cela, le seigneur commença à rire puis il se leva et alla chercher lui-même la joueuse de Gungi.

Yuna, pour aller dans sa chambre fut guidé par une des Chimera Ants qui servaient le Roi, elle le remercia de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici puis la Chimera partit.

La jeune fille examina sa chambre en tâtonnant : elle ne paraissait ni trop grande ni trop petite et elle contenait le strict minimum. Il y avait une table, des chaises et un lit. Elle vit, à l'aide de ses yeux qu'il y avait une autre pièce. Elle y alla et découvrit que c'était une douche. Elle put le deviner quand elle toucha une pomme de douche. Elle se réjouit de cette nouvelle et pour décompresser, elle se déshabilla et alla se laver.

C'est alors qu'une chose improbable se produisit : Le Roi, voulant aller lui-même chercher la joueuse, entra dans sa chambre. Il ne vit tout d'abord personne mais entendit de l'eau couler. Il alla donc à la pièce d'à coter et vu une innocente jeune fille se rincer avec de l'eau chaude. Il ne vit que son dos et ses jambes arrières mais Yuna entendit du bruit donc elle se retourna et là, il vit plus que son postérieur.

Cela se passa lentement dans le cerveau de la joueuse, en ouvrant les yeux, elle comprit que quelqu'un était en train de la regarder, nue. Mais ce qui était pire c'est qu'elle vit que, d'après la forme, c'était le Roi, l'homme qui avait le plus de pouvoir du pays et même du monde ! Sauf que ça, elle ne le savait pas.

Après avoir analysé la situation, elle s'empourpra vivement puis hurla et s'accroupit, le réflexe que toutes femmes auraient dans sa situation. Malheureusement, le Roi ne comprit pas pourquoi elle criait et s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Yuna, recula de quelques pas et lui cria sans réfléchir :

-Pervers !

_Pervers ? _Pensa le Roi. Évidemment, il ne savait pas ce que c'était donc il continua à la regarder sans aucun signe de honte.

La jeune fille, elle, se demandait pourquoi il ne partait toujours pas.

Après l'avoir affronter, elle savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme donc elle cria encore une fois :

-Partez ! S'il vous plaît ! Partez !

_Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il me vouloir ? _Se demanda t-elle, toujours aussi gênée.

Le Roi, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait ce soudain changement de comportement, s'énerva qu'elle emploie un tel ton pour s'adresser à lui.

Il s'approcha encore plus.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas partir ? Dit Yuna, apeurée par cette situation.

-N'oses plus jamais t'adresser à moi de cette façon, répondit le Roi, agacé, et pourquoi veux-tu que je m'en aille, je t'ordonne de venir et de rejouer au Gungi !

Surprise par cette réponse, le jeune joueuse se calma un peu.

_Donc... Il ne me voulait rien ?_ Pensa t-elle soulagée.

-Mais voir une fille dépourvu de ces vêtements est immoral, dit-elle en rougissant, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux et en se cachant ses parties intimes.

Le Roi ne comprit pas pourquoi cela gênait les femelles humaines, après tout elles étaient toutes conçues de la même façon. Il lui jeta donc un dernier regard puis partit en l'avertissant que si elle n'arrivait pas dans les 5 prochaines minutes dans la salle où ils jouaient tous les deux au Gungi, il la tuerait.

Yuna se sécha et se rhabilla donc rapidement, puis alla rejouer contre le Roi. Mais elle était toujours assez perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper a son adversaire, qui lui déclara amèrement :

-Si tu n'arrives plus à jouer à cause d'une chose aussi insignifiante, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Yuna, étonnée que le Roi lui dises une chose pareille se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie ça, pour lui ce n'était rien, c'était puéril d'être gêné pour une chose pareille. Il fallait juste qu'elle se concentre sur le jeu et qu'elle profite du temps qu'elle passe avec son seigneur.

Ils continuèrent donc à jouer comme ils l'avaient fait, sous l'œil méfiant de Pufu, qui se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer.

Après quelques autres parties Neferpito vint voir Pufu et lui demanda comment cela se passait, il lui répondit, inquiet :

-Le Roi ne semble avoir aucune chance de gagner quel que soit le nombre de parties, cette fille... est extrêmement forte.

En effet le Roi lui-même fut déconcerté par la force qu'avait la joueuse de Gungi. A chaque nouvelle partie, elle réussissait à contrer tout ce qu'il faisait et à chaque fois qu'il la coinçait, elle arrivait toujours à s'en sortir. C'était impossible à croire même pour lui car il faudrait qu'elle anticipe tous les mouvements de son adversaire depuis le début de la partie et c'est impensable qu'une simple humaine puisse faire une chose aussi extraordinaire.

Il ordonna encore et encore des matchs à chaque partie terminée, ne pouvant y croire.

Il cachait néanmoins son étonnement devant Yuna et la jeune fille, elle, était tout simplement heureuse de pouvoir jouer au Gungi avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait.

Ils refirent donc des parties de Gungi jusqu'à un moment où le Roi pensa avoir enfin une chance de gagner. Et alors qu'une envie de la voir hurler l'accapara, Yuna s'arrêta un instant puis dit :

-9-2-1, nouveau lieutenant général.

C'est alors que le Roi comprit... Il avait perdu la partie. Il porta son regard sur Yuna et la regarda furieusement.

-Tu savais que ma stratégie était une impasse.

-Oui... Répondit-elle, en devinant ce qu'il allait lui reprocher.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de réfléchir avant de prendre ta décision ? Tu aurais pu faire ce mouvement plus tôt, non ?!

Si sa réponse ne lui conviendrait pas, il l'aurait sûrement tué et pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise ceci :

-La stratégie que vous avez utilisé durant cette partie s'appelle « Kokoriko ». J'ai découvert cette stratégie, il y a dix ans.

Elle souria en repensant à cela puis elle reprit :

-Et placer le lieutenant général au centre pour contrer une attaque sur trois-fronts est aussi un mouvement que j'ai imaginé, appelé « Général dans le milieu ». A l'époque, les deux ont attirés beaucoup d'attention. Passer du « Kokoriko » au « Général dans le milieu » était une transition populaire qui testait la capacité des deux opposants à lire dans le jeu de leur adversaire. J'étais vraiment heureuse à ce moment-là de savoir qu'une incapable comme moi pouvait imaginer une stratégie aussi habile. Mais ensuite j'ai trouvé le moyen de vaincre cette stratégie, j'ai compris comment y faire face contre un adversaire durant le tournoi national d'il y a deux ans. J'ai gagné le match mais la stratégie disparu des manuels et des matchs officiels. Que sa Majesté le Roi ai pensé à la même stratégie que celle que j'ai découverte...j'étais tellement honorée et touchée que mon cœur en tremblait... C'était comme si... j'avais retrouvé une partie de moi à travers votre jeu. C'était un sentiment étrange mais qui m'a rendu très heureuse. Je ne voulais donc pas terminer ce match. C'est pourquoi j'ai hésité.

En terminant ce qu'elle avait à dire, Yuna se détendit et souffla. Elle espérait que son seigneur ne lui en veuille pas trop pour son hésitation.

Le Roi, après l'avoir écouté se leva et partit en répondant :

-Sottise. J'en ai assez, va prendre un peu de repos.

La jeune fille commença à se sentir mal, elle s'en voulait, elle crut qu'il ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Mais ce que dit le Roi juste après la contredit :

-Lorsque nous recommencerons, tu n'auras plus de pause. Sois prête !

Elle sourit et répondit un joyeux « Compris ! ».

Yuna ne le sut pas mais c'est la première fois que le Roi avait laissé parler quelqu'un aussi longtemps.

Il partit dans la salle du trône et s'assit sur son fauteuil, il pensa et cogita à propos des matchs avec la jeune joueuse:

-_Je ne comprend pas. C'est révoltant, lors de nos affrontements, je suis le seul à être troublé. J'aurai cru que ce serait humiliant à un tout autre niveau mais... je profite également de nos matchs.. et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! _

Ce devait être également la première fois que le Roi se préoccupa de quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il revint, il regarda avec surprise que la joueuse de Gungi n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'il était parti.

Elle ne s'est pas reposée ? Demanda t-il en direction de Pufu qui lui répondit à la négative.

La jeune fille venait juste de s'endormir.

Il prit place et l'observa : Il remarqua qu'elle avait une peau particulièrement pâle.

La jeune fille au kimono dormait assise mais le fait qu'elle se reposait si paisiblement, sans faire de bruit ou faire une chose vulgaire et le fait qu'elle soit si blanche faisait qu'elle ressemblait à un cadavre.

Le Roi pensa en l'observant : _Cette fille a l'air tellement frêle qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait la briser. Alors comment cette stratégie de jeu si puissante et parfaite peut-elle jaillir d'un être pareil ? D'un être si faible qui soit troublé par des choses futile ?_

Il se mit en colère en se questionnant sur ça et s'exclama :

-Réveille-toi ! Nous reprenons !

-O.. Oui ! Répondit Yuna, surprise par le brutal réveil que le Roi lui donna.

Dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir.

Au milieu de leur première partie le Roi prit la parole :

-Pour cette partie...

-Hein ? Répondit Yuna se demandant ce que voulait son seigneur.

-Que dirais-tu de parier quelque chose ?

-De parier ?

-Tout à fait, continua t-il. Si tu gagnes, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux.

-Tout ce que je veux ?

Yuna réfléchit à sa proposition.

-Cependant, reprit le Roi, si tu perds, je prendrai ton bras gauche.

Il sourit à ce qu'il venait de dire lui même et s'impatienta d'entendre la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Il voulait entendre sa respiration se perturber.

_Le désir et la peur... voilà ce qui peut déstabiliser quelqu'un,_ se dit-il. _Le désir trouble la vue, la peur pétrifie les jambes..._

Yuna ne bougea pas et et se concentra en croisant les bras et souffla :

-Mon bras gauche... Mon bras gauche... Hummmm...

-Pourquoi hésites-tu ? S'impatienta le Roi.

-Hé bien, en fait plutôt que mon bras gauche... ne voudriez vous pas prendre ce que je parie d'habitude ? répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda son adversaire visiblement déconcerté. Comment ça ?

Les prochains mots que Yuna prononça d'un ton tellement neutre consterna, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le Roi.

-Ma vie... En cas de défaite, je vous offrirais ma vie. Mais je me rends bien compte que c'est impoli de ma part... donc...

-Cela n'a aucun sens ! Explique moi !

Yuna se gratta la tête, un peu gênée et lui donna son explication :

-Hé bien, jouer au Gungi est la seule chose que je sache faire. Autrement dit, ma vie est entièrement consacré au Gungi. Néanmoins, mes revenus sont misérables, même en tant que professionnel et championne national. Si je joue au niveau mondial pour représenter mon pays et que je deviens championne, ce sera la première fois que je toucherai une forte récompense. Mais je dois remporter un tournoi, pour être sélectionnée dans l'équipe nationale. Autrement dit, aucune défaite n'est autorisée. Et je viens d'une famille nombreuse, c'est moi qui gagne le pain en jouant au Gungi. Si je perds le moindre match, je deviendrai un fardeau pour eux...

Il y a un célèbre dicton qui se rapporte au Gungi : « Si le champion de Gungi perd, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme ». Mais moi, si je perds... Je ne serais qu'un déchet, déclara la jeune joueuse, un peu triste.

Mais elle se reprit immédiatement :

-Ah! Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Ma mère m'a toujours parlé comme ça. C'est pour cela que depuis le jour où j'ai voulu devenir joueuse professionnelle, j'ai pris la décision de mourir si jamais je perdais le moindre match. Mais dans ce cas cela vous poserait un problème.

-Lequel ? Demanda le Roi, tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

-Puisque je deviendrai un déchet en perdant, cela reviendrait à vous confier un déchet. Et cela c'est très impoli.

Le Roi l'observa.

-Cela ne me dérange pas. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est savoir ce que tu veux si tu gagnes.

-Ah oui... Je ne sais pas vraiment... je n'ai jamais vraiment penser à autre chose que le Gungi.

Je pourrai y penser au moment de la victoire ?

-Très bien.

Le Roi ne comprenait pas cette fille.

_Elle n'a ni désir, ni peur ? _Pensa t-il.

Il s'esclaffa à cette pensée. Yuna releva la tête, s'interrogeant sur ce qui faisait rire son seigneur. Pufu le regarda, se demandant également la même chose.

Tout en continuant à rire, il lui dit

-Ta vie, hein ? De toute évidence, c'est moi qui manquait de détermination. Je n'avais pas envisagé qu'en cas de victoire, tu pourrais vouloir ma vie.

Pufu s'exclama contre ce possible désir:

-Majesté !

-Tais-toi.

-Monseigneur, non... Je... Je ne vous demanderais jamais une telle chose ! Protesta ardemment la jeune fille au kimono rouge tout en agitant ses mains. Cette pensée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit !

-Je le sais bien, c'est mon problème. Le pari est annulé, c'était ridicule de ma part, annonça le Roi.

-Quoi...

Puis soudainement Yuna entendit un craquement et sentit quelque chose de chaud lui atterrir sur le visage, comme des gouttes de pluie mais de haute température.

Le Roi avait déchiqueté son propre bras et dit d'un ton nonchalant :

-Voici pour me faire pardonner.

Pufu se leva brusquement, affichant un visage horrifié.

La jeune joueuse resta pétrifié. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait... non, elle ne voulait juste pas comprendre.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? S'affola Pufu.

Il déchira la manche de sa chemise et déclara :

-Je dois soigner votre bras !

-Vo... Votre bras ? Questionna Yuna.

La jeune fille eu peur qu'il lui confirme ce qu'elle pensait.

Alors que Pufu était en train d'arrêter le saignement de son Roi, celui-ci dit :

-Je veux continuer cette partie.

Yuna demanda donc, d'un ton ferme :

-Que s'est-il passé, majesté ?

Elle se sentait furieuse, si le Roi avait bien fait ce qu'elle pensait...

Mais il ne répondit pas à sa question.

-C'est ton tour, joue.

Cela attisa la colère de l'adolescente. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Pufu protesta :

-Il faut au moins stopper l'hémorragie !

Cependant le Roi n'était pas de cette avis et le jeta, à l'aide de sa queue, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Yuna ne put voir qu'une masse voler derrière elle mais avec le bruit du claquement, elle comprit ce que venait de faire son seigneur. Elle baissa la tête.

-Je ne le répéterai pas, je veux continuer cette partie, décréta le Roi en posant son regard sur le membre de sa garde royal. C'est moi qui ai dit que nous jouerions sans nous reposer. Tu ne veux pas que je me couvre davantage de honte, n'est-ce pas ?

Pufu se releva et répondit simplement :

-Je vais aller chercher Neferupito. Vous devez être capable de jouer, tout en recevant des soins. C'est l'ultime concession que je puisse vous offrir. Si vous refusez même cela, je vous demanderai de prendre ma tête vous-même.

Sa dernière phrase sidéra Yuna mais ce qui la choqua encore plus c'était ce qu'allait dire le Roi :

-Très bien, approche... Je vais te soulager d'un seul coup.

Pufu s'approcha, déterminer à mourir de la main de son seigneur.

Quant au seigneur, il dit à Yuna :

-C'est à ton tour, joue.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et s'approcha du Roi. Elle était capable de savoir où il se situait mais pas de connaître exactement la position de son visage. Elle approcha donc sa main. Pufu, surpris, s'arrêta et regarda, prêt à agir au moindre signe d'hostilité envers son maître.

Le Roi, lui, la regarda sans rien dire. Il n'arriva pas à savoir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et attendit. Quand le contact de sa main toucha le nez de son seigneur, Yuna rougit. Le concerné, lui, parut surpris un instant mais ne dis rien. Au contact de sa main, il fut prit d'un léger trouble mais ne parvint pas à dire pourquoi. Puis elle baissa sa main et quand elle était sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait ses doigts, un grand bruit se fit entendre.

Ce fut la première fois que l'on frappa le Roi des Chimera Ants.

Il ne resta pas impassible face à cet acte et se leva, en prenant un air grave.

_Comment cette humaine... cet être si faible à osé me frapper ! _Pensa t-il, furieux.

Pufu lui, restait abasourdi, il n'osait dire un mot devant ce geste qui signifiait la mort pour cette jeune fille, il voulait juste la tuer pour l'affront qu'elle avait commis.

Soudain, Yuna se mit à pleurer et s'adressa à son seigneur d'une faible voix :

-Je re... Je refuse de jouer avec vous ! Tant que vous n'aurez pas soigner votre blessure, je ne jouerais pas !

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, après l'avoir vu dans cet état-là, la colère du Roi disparut subitement laissant place à son envie de jouer au Gungi avec cette fille.

Il approcha donc sa queue près de la gorge de Yuna :

-Je ne le répéterai plus. Joue !

Elle refusa encore une fois.

-Non. Si vous voulez me tuer, faites-le... au Gungi !

Puis elle se remit à pleurer, ce qui lui donna un air pitoyable mais qui déconcerta et le Roi.

-Toi... S'énerva t-il, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'opposer à ce qu'elle avait dit mais cela l'énerva encore plus de le reconnaître.

Il retira sa queue et demanda à Pufu de faire venir Pito. Celui-ci répondit à son ordre mais avant d'aller voir Neferpito, il jeta un regard noir à Yuna, qui était toujours en train de sangloter.


End file.
